Dream Girl
by AntiSclAngl
Summary: A bit different approach on how Ranma meets his true love .
1. Dreams Can Be Reality

Dream Girl

D/C: Just for the record, I do not own Ranma ½. I never have & probably never will. It belongs to Rumiko Takahashi & some random companies. So please don't sue me, all I have is $22 and it is for the new Fushigi Yuugi OVA DVD, ok?

A/N: Konnichi wa! NekoRanma13 is back! I'm still putting together a new chapter of Anything-Goes Kareoke, but I did this in the mean time. Anyways if you have read any of my other fics, please read and review 'em.

            "YO!" a six-year-old Ranma called out. "Oi! Tomboy-chan! I got somethin' ta tell ya!"

            "Oi, Baka-chan! I though I told you never to call me that!" a girl, the same age as him, yelled at him, scowling, and walking out of the house to him.

            "Sorry! Just trying to get your attention." He stated, grinning. "Where is everyone anyways?"

            "My mom's in the kitchen with one of my sisters and everyone else is out." She replied, smiling. "What were you going to tell me, Ran-chan?"

            "Oh…uh…Yeah, I came to say good-bye." he said, staring at the ground.

            "G- Good-bye? Why?!" she stuttered, eyes widening in shock.

            "Pops and I are goin' on a long training trip." he said, looking up at her. "I demanded that he let me sat good-bye. He's waiting for me back home. We'll be gone for a few years."

            "Years…" she trailed off.

            "So… I guess this is good-bye…" Ranma said softly, turning quickly, walking away.

            "Ranma, don't leave!"

            Ranma stopped, and then turned slowly. The girl took a step closer to him, her eyes pleading, hopelessly. He walked up to her and placed his hands gently on her shoulders. They stared in each other's eyes for a few seconds until the girl bowed her head.

            "Ranma… don't go…" she pleaded softly, tears flowing down her face.

            "I don't want to go, but I have to."

            "If you don't want to go, then don't!" her tears suddenly stopped as she looked up at him. "I don't want you to go! I'll miss you too much!"

            "You are my closest and best friend. I'll miss you, too, but I have to go. I promise you this… As soon as pops and I are back, I'll come to see you, no matter what."

            "You swear, Ranma?"

            "Upon my honor as a martial artist."

            "Then I'll wait for you to come back..." she giggled softly, "like a princess awaiting her prince! I just hope you remember!"

            "I'll never forget you, my princess. Especially because I… I love you."

            "Ranma… I love you, too!"

            Ranma and the girl leaned toward each other. Their lips met halfway in a kiss. They held it for a few seconds and then Ranma pulled away. He smiled at her and walked away, waving.

            "Good-bye, Ranma!" she cried.

            "Good-bye --"

Ranma sat up quickly from his sleep. He looked around and stared at his father's sleeping form in the light of dawn. What a weird dream! Ranma thought, I wonder who that girl was… I can't remember her name. He watched the sun rise slowly.

"Oh, yeah…" he said softly, "today is the day Pops is dragging me to meet my arranged fiancée."

A/N: Yeah, yeah! I know the love scene with the 6 year olds was a bit weird, but it goes along with later chapters. (Though who knows when I'll get 'em up… ^_^') anyways… don't ya think it is kinda like another anime? Anyone who can guess which one gets an imaginary cookie! ^.^ see ya!


	2. AN: Should I continue?

Hello! I know ya'll don't want to read a LONG Author's note, so I'll keep this short. Since it is summer, I'm hoping to finish, or at least update, some of my unfinished stories. I'm also gonna revise some of my stories. Thank you for reading this, and I hope ya'll have a nice day.  
  
~Kioko (aka NekoRanma13)  
  
p.s. If any of ya have any ideas or comments about what I could do to improve this fic, please feel free to e-mail me at NekoRanma13@earthlink.net. Thanks again! 


End file.
